Recent advances in miniaturized electronics and materials science have resulted in the creation of intraoral appliances incorporating actuating transducers that facilitate the transmission of sound using the principal of bone conduction. Such IOAs have been described for use in a variety of applications including the treatment of subjects with unilateral hearing loss or single-sided deafness (see. e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/754,823), treating subjects suffering from tinnitus (see. e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/845,712), facilitating two-way communications (see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/952,780 and 12/175,240), and consumer electronics products such as digital audio players (see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/464,310). Although the aforementioned IOAs have been shown to address disparate problems and needs, they have in common the need for the user to wear the IOA for prolonged periods of time. This necessitates that the IOA be designed so that it is optimized for comfort in the mouth of the user. Such an IOA is described herein.